


Sweet encounters

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bus, Fluff, M/M, Romance, changki rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: Yoo Kihyun sees someone on the bus that instantly calls his attention.





	Sweet encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot hihi  
> I hope you like it!  
> It doesn't have smut xD unlike my other stories haha  
> Let me know if it's good :D  
> <3

Yoo Kihyun wasn’t expecting anything special that morning. He woke up early as usual, ran to Jooheon’s bedroom to pinch his cheeks, pushed him to the bathroom so he wouldn’t be late for work, and prepared some delicious breakfast for the both of them. They ate in silence - because Jooheon couldn’t even open his eyes properly yet - and they left, taking their respective buses. The raven haired took his earphones, shoved them into his ears and scrolled down through his music to pick a song. The melody matched the sunny spring day and made him smile toothlessly while he watched the scenery. Kihyun had a philosophy in life and it was to live everyday as if it was the last one. He always tried to think positively of things just like his roommate and they got along pretty well because of that. Of course they had bad days though they could confront them and think of quick solutions for their problems.

As it was mentioned before, Kihyun wasn’t expecting anything special that sunny Monday morning. His usual day consisted in going to work and returning home late at night though his eyes caught something interesting. Well, it wasn’t a something but a someone that caught his attention. A man in his early 20’s entered the bus wearing a sexy black suit and a cute - also black and in a leather-like material - backpack with a dark blue bunny plushy attached to it. Kihyun couldn’t help to stare at the gorgeous male, scanning him from head to toes several times without him noticing. His chocolate brown hair was styled to the side and he kept on texting on his cellphone, not bothering to take a look at his surroundings. He seemed immersed in his own world while he walked through the vehicle until he reached the back where Kihyun was standing. The stranger grabbed the same metal bar he was on and kept on staring at his phone.

The raven haired tried his best to take his eyes off that gorgeous creature though he couldn’t. He had to thank the heavens the guy didn’t look up from the device; not even once in the entire trip. He had a manly face with a big nose and a cute, tiny mouth and Kihyun felt his heart racing when the man finally looked up, watching their surroundings before turning to look at him. “Excuse me” he spoke and the raven haired felt his insides melting. __‘You gotta be kidding me’__  he thought as that deep voice sounded like music to his ears. “Are we nearing Euljiro-dong stop? It’s my first time traveling by bus and I’m a little lost” he added and Kihyun’s jaw dropped. He stayed still for a few seconds until he managed to react.

“Yes!” he said, finally processing what the handsome man asked. “It’s the next one” he smiled as charmingly as he could and received an awkward smirk from the other male, who bowed at him before pressing the button and waiting for the bus to stop. __‘Nice, Yoo Kihyun’__  he thought, palming his face once the masterpiece disappeared into the crowded streets of Seoul. __‘If he starts traveling by bus everyday from now, I’ll be able to arrange my mistake’__  his mind told him in an attempt to be positive.

Once he arrived to his office, he dropped his briefcase on his desk and took of his coat, leaving it on the backrest of his chair. His brain couldn’t stop picturing that handsome stranger he saw in the bus though he stopped thinking when his boss started giving him important cases to solve. He was a busy lawyer and his clients were his priority. The raven haired decided to read everything and he managed to have a very productive day at work.

 

 

“Hyung, just let it go, you’ll never see him again” Jooheon assured him that night at dinner. Kihyun couldn’t help to tell his roommate about his encounter and he admitted how embarrassed he felt for answering so slow. The younger was trying to calm him down though he wasn’t sure if those were the right words to say. Kihyun wanted to see him again to fix his mistake; he was just telling Jooheony the story, nothing more.

“But I really want to see him again” the raven haired said, eating more of the food he prepared earlier. “He was hot and I’ll try to fix everything so I can get to know him” he added and saw his roommate rolling his eyes. “Yah” Kihyun threw a napkin at his companion. “I won’t bring him here to fuck, I swear!” he assured, remembering the last talk they had. They both took people to the apartment sometimes but they decided it wasn’t fair for the other and made an agreement to stop. If the lawyer got to fuck the handsome man, he wouldn’t do it in their home.

“If you say so” Jooheon drank coke from his glass and left it on the table once again. “If you see him again, take a picture, I want to see if you are telling the truth” he chuckled, making the elder sigh.

“Why would you want to see him? You don’t even like men” Kihyun didn’t want to do that. Taking a picture always risked everything. What if the stranger saw him? That would be the end of his possibilities and he would surely have to take the subway after a humiliation of that magnitude. “I won’t do something like that, is stupid as hell” he added, eating more as he paused.

“Oh, come on! I bet you 10 dollars” Jooheon smiled and he growled. The younger knew he loved to prove things and he couldn’t help to accept. “Okay, you have a week to do it, if you fail the money is mine” his companion smiled and they shook hands to seal the deal.

 

 

 

The next morning, Kihyun was ready to see the hottie. He had his earphones on to dissimulate and was standing over the same spot he was the day before. His eyes stared at the bus’ door, only changing to the window when he saw the guy entering the vehicle. The brunette had a different suit this time, it was black with thin vertical lines in white and his hair was styled the same way. After paying he walked to the back like he did the day before and stood up next to Kihyun, who was trying not to panic. __‘Come on, ask something, I’m ready’__  he thought, moving his foot nervously while waiting to hear that deep voice once again. The raven haired’s eyes took secret glances at the person standing next to him and he spotted a name tag on his jacket. __‘Just read it carefully’__  his mind told him. He took a while to finally understand the man’s last name was Im though he couldn’t catch the name.

“Changkyun” the male said, startling Kihyun big time. He jumped in surprise, almost falling backwards but the stranger held his wrist not to let him fall. “I’m sorry, I thought you were trying to read my name tag” he added and the raven haired widened his eyes in shame. He couldn’t believe the other noticed it, he was being so careful.

“I- I wasn’t!” Kihyun denied it and Changkyun - he repeated it in his mind not to forget it - chuckled. “I was just wondering what’s a plushy doing there” he quickly said, pointing at the bunny hanging from the hot male’s backpack. The brunette turned to look at his own object and understood what Kihyun meant.

“It’s my lucky charm” Changkyun answered with a tiny, toothless smile resting on his lips. “And my boss hates it so I had the idea of putting it on my backpack so he sees it every day” Kihyun laughed at that and the other smiled charmingly, turning to look at the bus’ window right after. The raven haired got impatient once more because the guy he’d been checking out talked to him and he couldn’t even think about a proper subject to keep on talking with him.

“Oh, I’m Kihyun by the way...” he finally thought of something and his companion bowed lightly. “It looks like it’s about to rain, don’t you think?” he asked, wanting Changkyun to keep on speaking in his deep voice. The lawyer didn’t have any better ideas and he didn’t want to sound desperate by asking personal things out of the blue. The brunette just nodded in response and his cellphone started ringing. __‘Damn’__  Kihyun thought, trying not to show the disappointment on his face. Changkyun answered the call and rolled his eyes in the raven haired’s direction.

“My boss” the handsome man whispered and faked a smile even if his boss couldn’t see him. “Yes, Sir” his tone of voice sounded less deep when he talked to his superior. “I’m on my way, I’m taking the bus” he sighed in annoyance. “I was only five minutes late” he was defending himself apparently though Kihyun learned he should never give excuses to bosses. “I’m not giving you any excuses” he kept on talking, making the raven haired chuckle. “Fine, I’ll get there and I’ll stay 10 more minutes” Changkyun covered his mouth not to laugh and Kihyun shook his head, thinking he wouldn’t last long in his job if he treated his boss like that. “I’m not making fun of you, Sir” his voice cracked a bit but he managed to control his laughter by taking a deep breath. “I’ll be there in five” he added and ended the call.

“You won’t last long in your job if you talk to your boss like that” Kihyun said because he didn’t want their conversation to stop. The brunette giggled and pressed the bus’ button. His stop was nearing and the lawyer couldn’t help to feel disappointed. He wanted to learn more about Changkyun, he was really curious.

“I don’t want to last long actually” the guy surprised him with his answer. “I’m trying to get another job because I hate this one” he explained and Kihyun nodded. “I have to go, nice to meet you” he shook his hand and made him smile. Changkyun bowed and left, running through the streets of Seoul with that dark blue bunny plushy hanging from his backpack, and making Kihyun curse mentally because he couldn’t take the secret picture Jooheon dared him to.

 

 

 

The next time he saw Changkyun, he was sitting by the window. He finally got a seat though the one next to him was taken already. Kihyun saw the brunette had a blue suit that morning with a black shirt and he was fangirling a lot inside his mind because he looked stunning. __‘Please get down now’__  he thought, staring at the woman sitting by his side with a bitchy expression on his face. The gorgeous man he wanted to seduce so much was there and that girl was screwing everything up. __‘Why didn’t I stay standing? Why?’__  he complained inside his mind but he stopped thinking the moment Changkyun waved his hand at him. __‘Oh my God, he remembered me’__  he was really happy but he only waved back with a simple, toothless grin on his face.

Changkyun walked through the cramped hallway full of people and stood up next to the woman that was in between him and that handsome creature. The brunette took his cellphone from his pocket and started texting, making Kihyun wonder if he had a girlfriend or something. Even if he was homosexual, he didn’t have a good radar and he couldn’t figure out if Changkyun was gay or not. He kept on staring at him, changing his gaze to the window every time the male looked back at him. It was stupid but he didn’t want to be the bus’ stalker to Changkyun, he wanted to leave a good impression. He already messed up with the name tag and he couldn’t make another mistake. __‘The picture!’__  he thought, remembering how Jooheon made fun of him the night before.

The lawyer grabbed his cellphone too and faked he was texting. He pressed the camera and started moving his hand as if he didn’t have a good reception inside the bus. Changkyun stared at him in confusion and Kihyun just smiled, telling him the device was shitty. The handsome man chuckled though he decided to abort his mission. It was impossible to take a secret picture with the objective staring back at him.

After 10 minutes of traveling, the woman finally got down, leaving Changkyun the seat. The latter sat down, placing his backpack on his lap, and started playing with the plushy. __‘Cute’__  Kihyun smiled in adoration and waited for the other to say something because he was the one talking every time they met. “So, Kihyun, right?” the raven haired nodded when his companion finally spoke in his deep, addictive voice. “How old are you? I want to know if you are my hyung” he asked with curiosity and Kihyun got excited because he would know more about his bus crush.

“I’m 25, you?” the raven haired pretended to be relaxed, even if he was dying of happiness inside.

“I’m 22 so I guess I should call you hyung” they both chuckled. “You are a lawyer, am I right?” Kihyun widened his eyes. How the hell did he know? Was he psychic? The elder started hoping he couldn’t hear his thoughts because that would be a problem.

“How did you know?” he asked curiously.

“I just guessed” Changkyun raised his shoulders. “You are always wearing black suits and you carry that briefcase everyday” he explained and Kihyun smiled because the gorgeous male he’d been checking out noticed him. “I’m an accountant” he kept on going and the raven haired got surprised; he never imagined the younger would be a boring accountant. “I know, boring, right?” the brunette sighed. “I’m almost finishing my career but I don’t like it, I’m just good with numbers and my father is an accountant too” he laughed and Kihyun did too.

“Why are you doing it if you don’t like it?” the lawyer was feeling more comfortable each second that passed.

“I didn’t know what to study... that’s my best reason” he giggled, making the raven haired smile widely. “I would love to be a musician tho... something my dad considers as wasting time” he was talking a lot, opening up to Kihyun and making him feel good about himself. Maybe he didn’t mess up that much those two days. “But that’s all, I’ll be bored the rest of my life” they both laughed. “Do you like being a lawyer?” he asked, staring at him expectantly.

“I love being a lawyer” Kihyun answered without hesitation. “It’s a stressful but fun job” he said and saw Changkyun moving his plushy as if it could walk around his legs. He was cute like a baby and the raven haired found him more attractive each second. __‘Maybe he will be the last man I’ll take home’__  he thought, laughing evilly inside.

“Oh, fuck!” the younger suddenly stood up. “I missed my stop!” he yelled in panic, pressing the button two times and earning a glare from the driver. “I’m sorry, see you around, Kihyun-hyung!” he waved his hand and ran out of the vehicle. Kihyun sighed, wishing to spend more time with the brunette. __‘At least we talked’__  he smiled and shoved his earphones into his ears to wait for his stop to come.

 

 

 

Kihyun ran out of his apartment the next morning, panicking at the thought of not seeing Changkyun that day. He woke up late and ended up missing his breakfast only to reach his bus. If he was 5 minutes late he would miss it, just like his breakfast. The raven haired sped up, finally arriving to his stop and thanking the heavens the bus didn’t leave yet. It was full of people and he cursed mentally when a guy elbowed him. It wasn’t on purpose of course but he wasn’t in the mood for that. The vehicle moved so much he had to keep both hands on the metal bar. Everything was a mess; even his shirt and his hair were messy. He’d make sure to go to the office’s bathroom to fix everything.

When Changkyun finally appeared, he widened his eyes. He surely thought the same thing about the amount of people in there though the moment he saw him, he waved his hand. Something called Kihyun’s attention when the younger did that, his hands weren’t empty. The raven haired wondered if his boss sent him to buy coffee because he had two cups. It wasn’t safe to walk around the bus like that; someone could push him and throw all the content to the floor or to another passenger. The accountant slowly passed through the corridor and stood up beside him, bowing politely as a greeting. “Hi” he yawned and Kihyun realized he didn’t have a tie that morning. __‘Maybe he fell asleep too’__  he thought and smiled at the other, greeting him in return. “I bought this for you” the handsome brunette handed him one cup and he dropped his jaw, not able to believe it. “Y-you don’t want it?” the younger asked nervously and Kihyun quickly recovered, shaking his head with a smile.

“Of course I want it” he said, making Changkyun relax. “I just” he paused. “I thought your boss asked you to buy coffee so I wasn’t expecting it to be for me” the lawyer chuckled and his companion grinned, drinking a bit of his coffee. “Thank you” Kihyun drank too, feeling more confident each second that passed. The gorgeous male he liked so much noticed him two days ago and he thought about him to buy another cup of coffee.

“No problem” Changkyun stared blankly at the window since that moment and the elder was trying to find a good conversation subject before the silence turned from comfortable to awkward. “I’m so sleepy” the brunette complained before he could say anything. “I stayed up reading last night and I fell asleep this morning” he explained and Kihyun was fangirling inside of his mind once again. Changkyun wasn’t only handsome, he liked to read. “I’m sorry if I’m a boring company” he apologized and the raven haired waved his hand in front of his face to tell him it was okay.

“I fell asleep too” Kihyun giggled. “But I didn’t stay up all night, I just got really lazy this morning” they both laughed. “Hey” the elder started, still thinking if it was a good question since they met two days ago. “Do you live near here?” he asked and Changkyun nodded.

“Yeah, a few blocks in that direction” he pointed with his index finger. “From my stop” he explained after, realizing they already moved. “Why are you asking?” the younger made his heart race with that question. He wasn’t expecting him to realize he had hidden intentions.

“Nothing, I just live near my stop and I was wondering if you lived near your stop too” Kihyun lied, trying not to sound too interested in Changkyun. “I’m so glad I only have to walk two blocks” he added and his companion nodded with a toothless smile.

“Yeah” the brunette answered and his phone rang. He opened a text message and Kihyun turned around not to look at the screen. As much as he wished to know everything, he wasn’t like that. “Oh, don’t worry, you don’t have to turn around” Changkyun startled him and after saying that, he drank more coffee. “It’s nothing you cannot see” he showed him a short video of a cute dog. “My roommate sends me those videos all day long” he chuckled and Kihyun smiled brightly.

“I love dogs” the raven haired told him, taking another sip from his cup of coffee.

“Me too but I have a cat” Changkyun was being really nice to him and the lawyer started wondering if the younger liked him too. “It’s fat and fluffy like a plushy” he added and Kihyun chuckled. “Look” he said and showed him a picture of the cat. It was really cute, just like his owner. The only difference was that Changkyun was extremely skinny.

“It’s really cute” __‘Like you’__  he thought while the handsome accountant scrolled through the pictures of the animal. “I’d love to have a pet but my roommate stays more at home and he wouldn’t like to take care of it” Kihyun explained to his companion, making him giggle.

“Oh! My stop” he blurted out when he took a glance outside. “I’m sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow! Have a nice day” Changkyun said, patting his back before getting down from the bus and leaving Kihyun with a bright smile on his face.

 

 

 

“He’s extremely cute and he loves animals just like me and he bought me a cup of coffee” Kihyun kept on telling his roommate everything about the morning encounter and how much he wanted to see Changkyun again and again every day. Jooheon stared at him with a knowing grin, surely thinking about the bet and how he didn’t take any picture yet. The raven haired didn’t care, he would do that at his own time and if he lost the bet he would just face it. He liked the brunette a lot and he wouldn’t mess things up only because of a stupid picture. “We talked about his fat cat and he showed me pictures” he kept on going, ignoring Jooheony’s expression. “I think he might like me too” he smiled proudly.

“Yeah, he surely likes you too” Jooheon said. “What about the picture? Have you taken it?” he asked and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“You know I didn’t, I would have showed you if that was the case” he growled, eating more of the popcorn he made. They were watching a movie after dinner because it was still early to go to sleep and Kihyun had the idea of making something to eat. He loved eating, he couldn’t help it. “Should I ask him out?” the lawyer wasn’t sure of what to do since Changkyun was so unpredictable. The first morning they met, Kihyun thought he would never talk to him again but he was completely wrong. And he never imagined the younger would buy him coffee so he didn’t know how to act around him.

“Maybe you should, he wouldn’t say no” Jooheon agreed and drank coke from his glass. “Maybe you should buy him a plushy of a cat and ask him out with that” he joked, earning a deathly glare from his roommate. “What? He loves those fluffy things and he’s like a kid somehow” he tried to defend himself and he was kind of right about Changkyun. “Or” his companion paused. “You could buy him breakfast” he added. “That wouldn’t be weird since he did it this morning” he smiled and Kihyun nodded.

“I don’t know what he likes tho” the elder sighed, having a lot of trouble to think about something cool to do.

“He surely likes Americano coffee, everyone does” Jooheon raised his shoulders and the raven haired nodded. “And you could buy him something sweet and tell him you were thinking about him when you bought it because he’s sweet” he joked and Kihyun punched him.

“Shut up” the elder ate in silence after that, not wanting his roommate to make fun of him anymore. __‘I’ll bring him here to fuck and I’ll make sure to make a lot of noise’__  he thought while staring at Jooheon with an evil, toothless smile.

“Hey, why are you looking at me like tha- Oh hell no! You wouldn’t dare!” Jooheony suddenly realized his intentions.

“What? I didn’t do anything” Kihyun faked innocence and then laughed evilly. “If you make fun of me again, you’ll pay” he added and the younger pouted.

“You are mean” Jooheon whined. “Fine, I’ll shut up” he said and they both stayed in silence for a while, just eating popcorn and watching TV.

 

 

 

The next morning, Kihyun realized it was Friday already. He didn’t think about it the whole week but he was a bit sad that day. He wouldn’t be able to see Changkyun over the weekend so he was taking courage to ask him out before he got out of the bus. __‘You can do it Kihyun’__  he repeated inside his mind while he walked to the bus-stop. It was raining that morning and he forgot his umbrella. He was cursing in a whisper but he felt happy when he found an empty seat on the bus. There wasn’t much people around surprisingly and he wondered if the rain made them stay home. He stared to the window and relaxed. He loved watching the water drops falling from the sky and wetting the pavement. Those days were his favorites and he couldn’t wait to see Changkyun. He didn’t buy anything for him because he wasn’t sure what the younger liked. He didn’t want to feel stupid in front of his crush.

The accountant entered the bus after a few stops and Kihyun’s jaw dropped. He had a different black suit with a red shirt and he looked extremely handsome, even with his usual bunny plushy hanging from his backpack. He had a black umbrella with tiny animal drawings in white and he was texting as always. He didn’t bring any coffee that day and Kihyun thanked the heavens because he already had breakfast with Jooheony. The younger saw him immediately and sat by his side, greeting him with a toothless smile resting on his features. “How are you? I was so tired this morning, I almost stay sleeping” the brunette said, making him chuckle.

“I’m fine, you?” Kihyun answered, staring back at those hypnotizing eyes. “I’m with a lot of energy, I love rainy days” he confessed. “The bad thing is that I forgot my umbrella” he sighed. “It was resting by the door frame and I didn’t see it” he growled and Changkyun giggled.

“I’m fine too” the younger pocketed his cellphone and opened his backpack. “So that’s the reason your hair is wet” he added searching for something in his bag. “This is for you” he handed him a tiny paper bag that contained sweet stuff. “I bought some for myself but I remembered you didn’t have breakfast yesterday and I bought you some too” he explained with a blush on his cheeks. He looked extremely cute being shy and Kihyun’s heart was melting. Even his deep, masculine voice sounded a less low as he spoke. “I hope you like sweets” he closed his backpack, staring at it to avoid eye contact.

Kihyun couldn’t help to smile brightly, he was really happy. “Thank you, Changkyun” he took one and ate it. “I love food in general” he added and Changkyun chuckled. “So you don’t have to worry” they both laughed at that and stayed in silence for a while, just hearing the murmurs of the other people and the raindrops falling. It was so relaxing to be like that with the brunette; Kihyun couldn’t believe how easy going he was. He thought he would feel awkward in a situation like that but he felt extremely comfortable.

Kihyun stared at his companion for a few seconds, thinking of asking him out before he got out of the bus. He had to do it, he couldn’t miss his opportunity. At least he should get his phone number or the picture Jooheon wanted to see so much. The elder took his cellphone, faking he was trying to read a text message and slowly lifted his hand. The device was already in silence mode so he only had to press the camera button, nothing too difficult. He was about to achieve it when Changkyun turned to look at him, ruining everything. Kihyun’s heart raced and he quickly lowered the phone, locking it to then stare to the window. The younger started laughing softly and the lawyer had to turn around because he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t hearing him.

“Just take it” the younger said, surprising him.

“What?” he pretended he didn’t understand what Changkyun was talking about but the handsome accountant rolled his eyes at him.

“Take the picture, I’ll pretend I don’t know anything” the brunette made him drop his jaw. He couldn’t believe he realized everything once again. __‘Is he reading my mind or something?’__  he thought. “I saw the camera” he pointed with his index finger to his cellphone, making him feel even more ashamed. “Don’t worry, I know you made a bet” he added, surprising Kihyun more and more each second. “My friends used to mock at me like that” he chuckled. “They pointed at any guy and bet I couldn’t go talk to him” he explained and Kihyun waved his hands to deny it. He wasn’t talking to Changkyun just because of a bet, he truly liked him.

“I only made a bet about the picture, I’m talking to you because I want to” the elder confessed and the brunette smiled.

“I’m glad, I want to talk to you too” Changkyun said and the lawyer almost died inside. The accountant was so cute; cutter than his fat and fluffy cat. He was the definition of cute to Kihyun and he seriously wanted to squish him. “Take the picture, I’ll look at the window to pretend I don’t know” they both laughed and Kihyun did it, happily thinking he would be able to shut Jooheon up that night at dinner.

“Thank you” the raven haired pocketed his cellphone once again and Changkyun stood up. __‘Oh no’__  he thought. __‘Ask him out before he leaves!’__  he panicked but saw the younger putting his adorable plushy inside his backpack to then hang it from his shoulders. “Changkyun, are you leaving?” he asked and his companion nodded.

“I have to get down now” Changkyun answered, making Kihyun curse mentally. “You can have my umbrella, I’ll just run to my office since it’s there” he pointed at a building that was just in front of the bus stop.

“I cannot accept it, you’ll get drenched and your suit looks expensive” the lawyer tried to convince him he was crazy for doing something like that with such beautiful clothes in risk.

“It isn’t” Changkyun denied. “I want you to keep it, please” he left it on top of the empty seat. “I’ll see you again on Monday” he smiled charmingly and Kihyun was at a loss of words suddenly. “Oh!” he suddenly took something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper with his name and a phone number written on it. “Text me if you want to, I’ll send you cute cat videos” he giggled and pressed the button, waving his hand before running out of the bus. He reached the building really fast and left Kihyun there with a surprised expression. His hand closed around the card Changkyun gave him and he smiled as he took the umbrella to keep it closer to his body. __‘He likes me too’__  he thought, feeling his heart racing inside his chest.

 

 

 

“In your face!” he yelled, showing Jooheon the picture he took. “I took it, pay me” he demanded and his roommate whined before giving him the money. “And look” he showed him the phone number and the umbrella. “He gave me his phone number and his umbrella because I forgot mine” he smiled. “I’m happy” he added, hugging the umbrella against his chest.

“You don’t look happy at all” Jooheon said sarcastically, patting Kihyun’s back right after. “Congrats” he smiled toothlessly. “Did you ask him out?” he asked and the elder shook his head.

“I couldn’t, he didn’t let me talk” he lied because he had all the time in the world to ask him out but he didn’t because he cowered like a chicken. “But I’ll do it on Monday, I don’t want to sound desperate” he went to his bedroom to change into his pajamas and Jooheony followed.

“You are a coward” his roommate laughed. “Why are you acting like this? You are usually very bold when you like someone” he was right, his boldness disappeared completely with Changkyun and he didn’t know why. “He looks really fancy” he gave his opinion about the younger’s appearance. “I can tell he cares about his appearance a lot” he added and Kihyun nodded.

“He always styles his hair and arranges his clothes, I think he’s really fashion” the lawyer smiled, remembering how gorgeous he looked with every suit he wore. “And I don’t want to be bold with him because he’s different... I don’t think he’d accept me if I treated him like I treat the others” he explained and Jooheony nodded.

“Well, I like him for you” his roommate said.

“I like him for me” Kihyun joked and they both laughed.

 

 

 

When Monday arrived, Kihyun was so excited he couldn’t help to smile. He was dragging Changkyun’s umbrella with him and he didn’t care when he found the bus crowded with people. It was uncomfortable as hell though nothing would burst his bubble of happiness. __‘Today you’ll ask him’__  he told himself and took a deep breath. They’d been sending texts to each other the whole weekend but he didn’t feel like asking through the phone. That would be even more cowardly than not to asking him at all.

The lawyer waited patiently for Changkyun to arrive and he got surprised when he entered the bus. The younger wasn’t wearing a suit this time, he had cool clothes that looked amazingly fancy and he had his backpack with his plushy like every other day. When he approached Kihyun, he waved his hand and smiled. “Hi” he said, softly patting his shoulder and caressing it right after in a shy and cute manner. “I came here to say something actually” he added and the raven haired got confused. “I quit my job on Friday because I found a new one so I came here to see you” he breathed deeply as if he was trying to relax. The younger looked nervous and he was moving his feet a little too much for his normal self. “And a-ask you o-out” he stuttered a bit and covered his face with his hands. __‘So cute’__  Kihyun thought, slowly reaching to lower Changkyun’s hands from his slim wrists. The accountant made eye contact with him, showing a slight blush on his cheeks, and the raven haired took the opportunity to nod.

“I was about to ask you out too so my answer is yes” the elder made his companion sigh in relieve to then grin happily. The other people inside the bus were throwing glances at them but Changkyun didn’t seem to notice. Kihyun saw them but decided it would be better to ignore them instead of saying something like he usually did. He didn’t want the younger to see the hardcore side of his personality so quickly. He would surely get scared and regret his decision of asking him out.

“I’m so relieved now” Changkyun chuckled. “I was really nervous because I didn’t know if you liked me back” he added and the elder shook his head in disbelief.

“Are you kidding? I was so damn obvious the whole time” Kihyun made his companion laugh. “I was even trying to read your name from your name tag, how pathetic is that?” he confessed and the brunette laughed once more.

“I just thought maybe it was all about that bet you made with your roommate” Changkyun was so insecure and the lawyer didn’t understand because he found him really handsome and cool - in every aspect -.

“He made that bet after I told him about you” he chuckled and the younger got surprised. “And it was only about the picture, nothing more”

“Oh, I see” Changkyun looked cute as always and Kihyun missed to notice the driver was about to stop because of him. He was staring at his companion with such adoration that his hand gripping at the metal bar of the vehicle failed to keep him in place. He almost fell forward though Changkyun caught him, circling his left arm around his waist before he fell face first on that dirty floor.

“Thank you!” he let out once he managed to recover himself and realized his hands were squeezing Changkyun’s gorgeous jacket. The latter had a slight blush on his cheeks but he didn’t seem awkward, he seemed happy. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention and my hand got loose” he explained and the accountant shook his head, saying it was completely fine.

“I’ll leave you now, I have to get some ingredients for my mom and they are really specific” he rolled his eyes and Kihyun chuckled. “She invited me to her house because my dad had to travel and she feels lonely” he sighed. “And I’ll have to help her cook” he kept on complaining and making the elder laugh harder.

“Well, consider yourself lucky” Kihyun said. “When you turn 25 she won’t invite you anymore and you’ll feel sad” he added and Changkyun shook his head with a pout. “Yes, you will” he insisted and the brunette smiled at him.

“You won’t stop denying me until I give you the reason, right?” the lawyer nodded in response and Changkyun giggled. “Okay, you are right” he gave up and he kissed his cheek suddenly, startling him big time. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, he loved it. He wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to rush anything!” he apologized and Kihyun laughed.

“It’s fine, you didn’t rush things, I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me, that’s all” he explained and pecked Changkyun’s cheek in return. “Have a nice day and please text me if you want to do something tonight” the younger nodded and winked, joking with him. “I didn’t mean it that way!” he panicked but they both laughed right after.

“Okay, I’ll call you” the brunette combed his hair a bit before pressing the button. “Don’t do anything tonight, I have something in mind already” he said after thinking for a few seconds. “I’ll see you tonight, Kihyun-hyung” he waved his hand and got out of the vehicle. Kihyun stared at him with a smile until he saw a woman with a judging stare right beside him.

“What?” he harshly spoke, making her turn around. “That’s better” he grinned, feeling satisfied with everything. He hoped Jooheony would help him pick his clothes because he was really nervous at the thought of Changkyun seeing him without one of his fancy suits.

 

 

 

Jooheon stared blankly at him while he told him the story of that morning. They were both at the Kihyun’s dormitory while he changed clothes and got ready to go out with the handsome brunette he’d been checking out for a week. His nerves were even worse at that moment and he wondered the reason. He knew Changkyun was a relaxed person when it came to conversations and he knew he was really insecure under all those clothes and styled hair. A person like him would never judge anyone, he already knew that for sure, but he was nervous anyway. It was an irrational fear in his opinion though he couldn’t control it. “Okay, hyung, relax! You’ll be fine” Jooheony interrupted his pointless blabbering and chose some clothes for him. It wasn’t his style, it was his roommate’s style but he like it. “Since when you become this nervous before a date?” he rolled his eyes. “Just be yourself, he already likes you” he was totally right.

“I’m feeling insecure because he’s different from the others I dated... he’s a good person, I can tell only by seeing him” he explained. “I feel like I have to be more careful around that cute creature” he said and Jooheon chuckled.

“You are an asshole, he’s a person just like you” he patted his back. “Now, change” he ordered. “He’ll arrive any second, it’s already 8pm” he said and Kihyun gasped, quickly grabbing the clothes to wear them. He ran to the bathroom and styled his hair simply before running back to his bedroom to check his reflection on the body sized mirror.

“Good” he felt satisfied with his appearance and the doorbell rang the second Jooheony made a thumbs up sign. Kihyun took his wallet and pocketed it, opening the door to go out. Once he reached the building’s entrance, he saw Changkyun behind the glass door. The younger was moving his leg impatiently while waiting for the elder and he smiled the moment he noticed his presence. The brunette looked gorgeous as always and he couldn’t help to check him out while walking in his direction. He unlocked the building’s entrance and went out, greeting his companion by waving his hand shyly. Changkyun widened his eyes and dropped his jaw, staring at him as if he couldn’t believe it. Kihyun felt satisfied with that reaction and thanked Jooheony mentally.

“Whoa” the younger kept on looking at him. “You look” he paused, searching for the right word inside his head. “Stunning” he finally spoke, making his companion smile brightly at his compliment. “It isn’t like you weren’t stunning before, I just like to see you with your real style and not just a suit you have to wear because of your job, you know what I mean?” the accountant talked so fast Kihyun had to blink twice before processing everything. He couldn’t help to laugh as a reaction, making Changkyun get nervous once again. “I’m sorry, I’m just so awkward all the time” he apologized and the elder rolled his eyes.

“Relax, Changkyun-ah” he caressed the younger’s shoulder and pecked his cheek. “You look stunning too” he added, making his date blush. “And I must confess something” he whispered in Changkyun’s ear. “These aren’t my clothes, just the jeans are mine” he said and made his companion laugh. “I was insecure about my appearance” he kept on going and the accountant shook his head in disbelief.

“Why are we like this?” the brunette chuckled. “I can’t borrow my roommate’s clothes because he’s like 20cm taller than me” they both laughed at that. “And I like my clothes, they are like my armor” he said and Kihyun nodded.

“Your clothes are amazing” he assured, earning a confident smile from his date. “Should we go?” he asked and saw a car parked behind Changkyun. “What’s with the car?” he couldn’t believe the younger took the bus when he actually had a car to use.

“Oh, it’s my father’s car” he stared at the floor in shame while he played with the hem of his cool jacket. “I just wanted to take you somewhere and I thought it would be better if I borrowed his car” he explained and Kihyun understood perfectly. “Let’s go” he added, intertwining their fingers to drag him to the vehicle.

“Do you even know how to drive?” Kihyun asked when they were inside the car.

“Yeah, sort of” Changkyun chuckled, turning it on. “Don’t be scared, I’m kidding” he clarified in case the elder didn’t catch the joke tone in his sentence.

“Where are we going and why do I smell pizza?” the lawyer started sniffing, discovering there were two boxes of pizza over the backseat. “Are we eating inside the car?” he kept on asking questions and the younger shushed him.

“You’ll see” Changkyun drove off and Kihyun decided to relax. The younger didn’t look like a killer so he had nothing to worry about.

“Mysterious” he said. “I like it” he whispered in the other’s ear, making him shiver and laugh right after.

 

When they arrived to the place Changkyun had in mind, Kihyun discovered it was Hangang park. He smiled as his date parked the car and they got down with the pizza boxes in their hands. “Is this too cheesy for a first date?” the younger asked, finding a nice spot to sit down in front of the river.

“I love it” he answered, staring at the water and feeling extremely relaxed. He always wanted to do something like that with his previous boyfriends though no one followed. Changkyun had a different personality and Kihyun was enjoying it until that moment. The environment was extremely quiet, the only noise they could hear was the water slowly moving. There were a few people going around the place to take a walk and Kihyun liked the atmosphere. They opened one box of pizza and started eating in silence, staring at the scenery. It wasn’t uncomfortable, the elder got used to Changkyun’s company pretty fast and he believed that was a very good thing.

“Okay, tell me, what do you really like doing? I mean, you don’t like accountancy” Kihyun talked after a few more minutes of devouring the pizza and drinking coke - Changkyun also bought something to drink -. “What do you like?” he added and the brunette turned to stare at him. He was chewing so he thought about it until he swallowed.

“I think I already told you I like music” the younger chuckled and Kihyun remembered he did it a few days ago. He suddenly felt embarrassed and blushed but Changkyun laughed, helping him relax. “It’s okay, I can repeat it” he grabbed another portion of pizza. “I write songs when I’m free and I play different instruments” he explained and the lawyer nodded, totally approving. “I’m interested in learning more but I doubt I will be able to” he sighed. “I got a new job at a company and I’ll be busy from Monday” he kept on talking and then smiled at Kihyun. “What about you?” he asked and the elder didn’t know what to say.

“Well, I enjoy being a lawyer but I wanted to be a musician too” Changkyun seemed surprised with his answer. “I love to sing” he confessed. The only ones that knew about his talent were his parents and Jooheon, no one else. He sang really well but he decided it would be better to help people with trials. He had fun doing his job and he could still sing as a hobby.

“Can I hear you sing?” the brunette said after drinking more coke and he automatically shook his head. “Come on, you must be really good” he added and Kihyun smiled arrogantly.

“Of course I’m really good, I’m the best” the elder made his companion chuckle and he couldn’t help but sing. He had to prove him he was the best of all times and Changkyun’s expression told him everything. The latter dropped his jaw and smiled brightly when he finished. He had a proud, mixed with a fangirl kind of expression and Kihyun liked it. He liked the way he reacted and he felt even cooler than before.

“Wow” the brunette’s deep voice sounded lighter as he spoke. “That was impressive” he added and grinned toothlessly. “I love your voice” he complimented and the lawyer smiled.

“Thanks, Changkyun” he stared back at the younger while he talked. “I can say the same about your voice” he said and Changkyun blushed.

“My voice isn’t good” the brunette denied and Kihyun slapped his arm.

“It is!” he fought and he convinced the other in the end. The park started getting quieter as time passed and they were both enjoying themselves. They talked about different things, they ate a lot, and they stared at each other. When it was late, they decided to leave. The car ride was quiet and they both glanced at each other from time to time. Changkyun took him home and got out of the car to greet him.

“Well, I had a great time” Kihyun smiled, fixating his eyes on the younger’s gorgeous ones. “Thanks for everything” he added and turned around though Changkyun grabbed his wrist.

“Wait” the brunette flipped him over and kissed his lips softly. It was an innocent lip lock, pretty cute in the elder’s opinion. They moved softly; Kihyun’s hands rested against the younger’s chest while the latter circled his waist loosely. Once they parted, they stared into each other’s eyes with foolish smiles on their faces and Changkyun pecked his lips one more time before turning around to leave. “See you soon” he yelled from the door of his car and waved his hand. “I’m glad you checked me out openly on the bus” he said and Kihyun widened his eyes. The brunette laughed, winking right after.

“I’m glad I did it” the elder spoke when he could finally react and he watched his date leave. The moment he entered the elevator, he couldn’t help but grin happily. He had a good time with a gorgeous brunette and he would surely see him again and again. He couldn’t wait to go out with him again.

His apartment was quiet when he opened the door. Jooheony was on the couch sleeping so he decided to let him sleep. Kihyun walked to his own bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and, when he returned, he saw a text message on the screen of his cellphone. He smiled when Changkyun’s name appeared and he opened it.

__From: Changkyun_ _

__Sleep well, hyung! I can’t wait to see you again!_ _

And his world lightened up with those simple words.


End file.
